LOS MEJORES DIAS DE MI VIDA
by Miranda-Hunt
Summary: *Tercer capitulo* Natalie es una bruja, estudia en Hogwarts y tiene un amor secreto.
1. Colegio Hogwarts

LOS MEJORES DIAS DE MI VIDA  
  
CAPITULO 1: COLEGIO HOGWARTS  
  
Ã‰sta es mi historia. Mi nombre es Natalie Smith y soy una bruja, bueno, estudio para serlo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y HechicerÃ­a. Estos Ãºltimos 5 aÃ±os han sido fabulosos, sobretodo el quinto. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero regresar en septiembre para estudiar mi penÃºltimo aÃ±o en Hogwarts. Me tomÃ© este tiempo para escribirles la historia que me cambiÃ³ mi vida.  
  
Todo comenzÃ³ cuando tenÃ­a 10 aÃ±os. BajÃ© a la cocina para desayunar con mi familia.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as mamÃ¡, papÃ¡- dije dÃ¡ndoles un beso a cada uno y me sentÃ© a un lado de mi padre.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ Ann?- preguntÃ© a mi madre. Ann es mi hermana . Es 2 aÃ±os mas grande que yo y estudiaba en ese entonces la secundaria. Ella no fue bruja como yo.  
  
-Creo que sigue dormida, no me asomÃ© cuando venÃ­a- le contestÃ© â€"pero ayer se durmiÃ³ algo tarde- tomÃ© un vaso y me servÃ­ jugo, en eso, mi hermana; todavÃ­a en pijama, entrÃ³ a la cocina.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as, mamÃ¡, buenos dÃ­as papÃ¡, hola Natalie- me dijo mi hermana pero no me besÃ³ como a mis padres.  
  
-Hola Ann, te estÃ¡bamos esperando, verdad, papÃ¡?- preguntÃ© a ver si mi padre se acordaba que estaba en la cocina.  
  
-Â¿Eh?, sÃ­, Ann, te esperÃ¡bamos, no; Â¡se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela, y tÃº todavÃ­a en pijama!- Dijo mi padre, doblando el periÃ³dico y mirando su reloj nuevo que le dimos para su cumpleaÃ±os- papÃ¡, hoy no hay clases, estamos de vacaciones, Â¿no lo recuerdas? Supongo que tampoco te acuerdas quÃ© dia serÃ¡ maÃ±ana, Â¿o sÃ­?- le preguntÃ© y todos me miraron a la vez, seguramente tampoco sabÃ­an, ya que mi padre no me contestÃ³, asÃ­ que proseguÃ­: -Â¿ninguno de ustedes se acuerda?- les preguntÃ© a todos, pero mi padre se limitÃ³ a decir:  
  
-Creo que maÃ±ana serÃ¡ viernes 20 de agosto, Â¿no?- dijo mi padre, que nunca se acuerda de nada.  
  
-No, maÃ±ana es el cumpleaÃ±os de Natalie. Una madre siempre recuerda los cumpleaÃ±os de sus hijas, el de Ann es el 30 de agosto. Natalie, Â¿cÃ³mo quieres que te festejemos?Â¿invitamos a todos tus amigos?- preguntÃ³ mi madre, me alegrÃ© de que, por lo menos, ella se acordara.  
  
-Prefiero quedarme en casa, pero mis amigos de la escuela salieron de vacaciones, asÃ­ que solo quiero que venga Mandy, ella sÃ­ estÃ¡ en casa- le dije a mi madre.  
  
Mandy es mi mejor amiga y casi mi hermana.  
  
Terminamos de desayunar y mi padre se fue a trabajar, mi madre saliÃ³ de compras con Ann, yo tambiÃ©n querÃ­a ir, pero no me llevaron porque comprarÃ­an mis regalos, asÃ­ que me quedÃ© sola en casa. No por mucho tiempo, ya que le hablÃ© a Mandy y en unos minutos ya estaba haciÃ©ndome compaÃ±Ã­a. Mandy era un poco mÃ¡s alta que yo, tenÃ­a el cabello negro hasta los hombros y tenÃ­a la piel blanca, al igual que yo.  
  
-Â¡QuÃ© bien Natalie, maÃ±ana cumples 11!- dijo Mandy  
  
-Â¿PorquÃ© te emocionas? TÃº ya cumpliste los 11 y te sucedÃ­o algo increÃ­ble- le dije a Mandy mientras buscaba lo que me iba a poner al dÃ­a siguiente.  
  
-Bueno, sÃ­, pero crÃ©eme que irme a Ã©se colegio de Magia no me harÃ¡ feliz si tÃº no estarÃ¡s conmigo y te extraÃ±arÃ© mucho- me dijo Mandy un poco molesta.  
  
-TÃº tienes abuelos que fueron magos, Mandy y tus padres estÃ¡n orgullosos de que te haya llegado esa carta, no puedes desaprovechar el lugar e irte a estudiar conmigo a una secundaria aburrida donde no puedes convertir a los demÃ¡s en sapos- le dije a Mandy, pero sabÃ­a que ella tenÃ­a razÃ³n, aunque no por quedarse conmigo perderÃ­a la fabulosa oportunidad de ser una bruja.  
  
-Â¡Hey! Tal vez tengas familiares magos, como yo. Mi mamÃ¡ dice que aquÃ­ en Birmingham y en todo Reino Unido hay miles de magos, pero no nos damos cuenta- dijo Mandy, seÃ±alando el globo terrÃ¡queo que tengo en mi escritorio.  
  
-No, Mandy, mis familiares viven en Edimburgo y mis abuelos ya murieron- le dije, sacando una falda tableada color azul marino.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, Natalie, no te podrÃ© convencer por mÃ¡s cosas que te diga. Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde- dijo Mandy, incorporÃ¡ndose de la cama y tomando la mochila que llevaba a todos lados.  
  
-Mandy, por favor, quÃ©date un poco mÃ¡s, no me has ayudado a elegir mi ropa.  
  
-Este..., no, me tengo que ir, Â¡no he comprado tu regalo!- bueno, en ese caso, la dejÃ© ir, querÃ­a recibir muchos regalos.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, pero maÃ±ana te espero, a eso de las 3 de la tarde, no faltes- le dije a Mandy  
  
-Claro que estarÃ© aquÃ­, Â¡una amiga nunca deja sola a su mejor amiga en su cumpleaÃ±os! Bueno, me voy, adios!.  
  
Mandy saliÃ³ de mi recÃ¡mara y yo puse la falda tableada y una blusa roja en mi cama. Justo en la esquina de mi cama, estaba un sobre amarillento. Lo tomÃ©, estaba algo pesado.  
  
Srita. M. Blocklehurst  
  
RecÃ¡mara frente a las escaleras  
  
12 Middlemore Road Northfield B31 3UP  
  
Birmingham  
  
Reino Unido  
  
El dÃ­a que a Mandy le llegÃ³ la carta, no me la enseÃ±Ã³, sÃ³lo me dijo algunas cosas que decÃ­a, pero, como la habÃ­a dejado en mi recÃ¡mara, la podÃ­a leer, no creÃ­ que se molestara. SaquÃ© otra hoja del sobre, Ã©sta era mÃ¡s larga.  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Orden de MerlÃ­n, Primera Clase,  
  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
  
Jefe Supremo, ConfederaciÃ³n  
  
Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querida srita. Blocklehurst:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.  
  
Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directora adjunta.  
  
  
  
No entendÃ­ nada, Â¿magos?Â¿orden de MerlÃ­n? Mandy no me mencionÃ³ nada de eso. Yo nunca pensÃ© que esa escuela fuera de gran importancia, ni siquiera que tuviera un director. HabÃ­a una hoja mÃ¡s en el sobre, pero Ã©sta era mucho mÃ¡s pesada y larga que las otras. Tal vez se convertirÃ­a en una televisiÃ³n y se verÃ­a a alguien dando instrucciones o fotografÃ­as del colegio donde Mandy estudiarÃ­a, despuÃ©s de todo, estÃ¡ hasta Londres.  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
UNIFORME  
  
Los alumnos de primer aÃ±o necesitarÃ¡n:  
  
- Tres tÃºnicas de trabajo (negras)  
  
- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario  
  
- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragÃ³n o semejante)  
  
- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)  
  
(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)  
  
LIBROS  
  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
  
- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk  
  
- Una historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot  
  
- TeorÃ­a mÃ¡gica, Adalbert Waffling  
  
- GuÃ­a de transformaciÃ³n para principiantes, Emeric Switch  
  
- Mil hierbas mÃ¡gicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore  
  
- Filtros y pociones mÃ¡gicas, Arsenius Jigger  
  
- Animales fantÃ¡sticos y dÃ³nde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander  
  
- Las fuerzas oscuras, una guÃ­a para la autoprotecciÃ³n, Quentin Trimble  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
  
1 varita  
  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)  
  
1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal  
  
1 telescopio  
  
1 balanza de latÃ³n  
  
Los alumnos tambiÃ©n pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÃ'O NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.  
  
Muy raro, pensÃ©. Mandy no me dijo nada de lechuzas, varitas ni escobas. AdemÃ¡s la carta no tenÃ­a remitente, sÃ³lo un sello con una gran H y otros dibujos difÃ­ciles de distinguir.  
  
GuardÃ© todas las hojas en el sobre y lo puse junto a mis libros. EscuchÃ© la puerta de la entrada abrirse y las voces de mi madre y de Ann. HabÃ­an llegado. BajÃ© a ver si podÃ­a investigar mis regalos, pero me lo impidieron, asÃ­ que volvÃ­ a subir a mi recÃ¡mara a leer un libro de misterios para matar el tiempo. Por fin, cenamos y me dormÃ­ a la espera de mi cumpleaÃ±os. 


	2. Las cartas de nadie

CAPITULO 2: LAS CARTAS DE NADIE  
  
Era un dia soleado y caluroso según ví por la ventana. Bajé rápidamente todavía con mi ropa de dormir, pero eso no importaba, lo que ahora importaba es que era mi cumpleaños. Llegué a la cocina y ya toda mi familia estaba allí, hasta Ann que siempre despierta después que yo.  
  
-Muchas felicidades, Natalie, hija- me dijo mi madre abrazándome.  
  
-Que te la pases bien- me dijo Ann y también me abrazó y me susurró "te quiero", hacía mucho que no oía algo así de Ann.  
  
-Felicidades Natalie- dijo mi padre con poco sentimiento o casi nulo, no me extrañó ya que él siempre era así. Después de felicitarme, dio un trago a su café y siguió leyendo el periódico.  
  
-Natalie, te daremos tus regalos cuando venga Mandy, para partir tu pastel. También te llegó una tarjeta de la abuela, una de tu prima Holly y otra carta que no tiene remitente, aquí tienes- mi madre me entregó las cartas, la de mi abuela decía justo lo mismo que la de Holly, mi prima de Edimburgo, las cuales decían algo así: "Muchas felicidades, que cumplas muchos más". La carta sin remitente la tomé por el reverso y la reconocí inmediatamente. La gran "H" del sello era de ese colegio "Hoguars" o "Howarts", pensé.  
  
-Oh, no, mamá, ésta es de Mandy, la dejó aquí ayer. Pero pensé que la había metido junto a mis libros...  
  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices... se la das hoy a Mandy- dijo mi madre, sirviéndome mi cereal favorito.  
  
  
  
Todo estaba listo, el pastel, los regalos y Mandy tocó a la puerta.  
  
-Felicidades, Natalie!!- me abrazó y me entregó mi regalo.  
  
-Gracias Mandy, pasa, partiremos mi pastel.  
  
Lo que sucedió después fue casi igual que el año pasado, salvo los regalos, que ésta vez fueron algo de ropa, un libro "Magos famosos del siglo XX" (éste era de Mandy) y un estuche de lápices y algunos dulces. Realmente no me esperaba algo más, mis últimos 2 cumpleaños habían sido de esa forma y mi papá no estuvo conmigo (como todos mis cumpleaños) por asuntos del trabajo.  
  
Después del festejo, Mandy y yo subimos a mi cuarto y me preguntó algo raro.  
  
-¿Te sucedió algo raro hoy?¿Te llegó tu carta?  
  
-¡Oh! Hablando de cartas, se te quedó una por aquí- le dije a Mandy y tomé las tarjetas que me mandaron. Identifiqué rápidamente la de ella y se la entregué.  
  
-Ah, si, la carta de Hogwarts- tomó el sobre y lo metió dentro de su mochila. Yo tomé el libro que me regaló Mandy y comenzamos a hablar de magos. Me mencionó a un tal Harry Potter, que era un niño que tenía una cicatriz en la frente y que el mago más malo del mundo trató de matarlo, pero no pudo. Todo eso sonaba como un cuento. También me dijo que yo era una muggle.  
  
-Mi mamá dice que tú eres una muggle- dijo Mandy y mis ojos se entornaron y comensé a pensar cosas horribles.  
  
-¡Oye! No me digas así, nunca te he ofendido y tú no deberías de hacerlo, hoy es mi cumpleaños y...  
  
-¡Espera!, no es lo que tu crees. Muggle es una persona NO mágica, que no hace magia- me dijo Mandy, comprendí todo y le pedí una disculpa.  
  
Guardé el libro de magia junto con mis otros libros y salió la carta con el sello de la "H".  
  
-Tu carta...¿no te la había dado ya? Aquí la tienes Mandy- le entregué la carta, pero ella sacó otra de su mochila. Nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía. Las miramos con más detalle.  
  
-Esta carta no es mía, es tuya- dijo Mandy, dándome la carta que tenía en su mochila.  
  
Srita. N. Smith  
  
Recámara que da a la ventana.  
  
27 Middlemore Road Northfield B31 3UD  
  
Birmigham  
  
Reino Unido  
  
-Tienes razón, pero…¿mía? ¡Yo no soy una bruja!, ¿o...sí?- pregunté pero no hubo respuesta, después de unos momentos, Mandy me sugirió "preguntale a tu mamá". Tenía razón, ella debía saber. Yo estaba segura de que no lo era, nunca me habían sucedido cosas raras o de magos, bueno, excepto cuando Peter, un compañero de mi escuela se burló de mí cuando me tropecé y por alguna extraña razón sus pantalones salieron volando y no los volvió a encontrar. También la vez que dijo Mandy que desaparecí y volví a aparecer en otro lado, pero yo no me dí cuenta, y la vez que una de mis blusas cambió de color justo al que yo quería y la vez que..."espera, son incontables" pensé.  
  
Nunca me había detenido a pensar ese tipo de cosas pero ahora me dí cuenta que no pasaba una semana sin que me pasara algo raro.  
  
-Mamá, ¿soy una bruja?- le pregunté y ella reaccionó de una forma extraña.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella tocándome la frente.  
  
-Bueno, hoy me llegó una carta de un colegio de Magia y... no sé si sea cierto, puede ser que...- mi madre me interrumpió bruscamente y me dijo otra cosa rara.  
  
-¿!La carta de Hogwarts!? ¡No lo puedo creer!, tu abuela también la recibió, una vez me dijo...espera, la foto, ¿dónde estará?- comenzó mi mamá y ya no paró. Buscó entre unos libros un álbum viej y sacó la fotografía, que mostraba a una niña de cabello negro, ojos cafés y casi de mi misma estatura. Tenía en sus manos una carta como la mía y atrás se podían ver muchos regalos. Miré el reverso "Ann, con la carta de Hogwarts, en su cumpleaños número 11" Ann es mi abuela, de ahí el nombr de mi hermana. Luego, mi mamá me explicó que su abuela (es decir mi bisabuela) no fue bruja, que mi abuela sí lo fue, ella no es, y como en el cumpleaños 11 de Ann no sucedió nada, pensó que la secuencia se había perdido.  
  
  
  
-¿Entonces también vas a Hogwarts? ¡qué bien!, ojalá nos toque en el mismo salón- me dijo Mandy, brincando por toda la recámara.  
  
-Sí, eso espero. La pobre de Ann está enojada por lo que pasó. Ella quiso ser bruja siempre y no tuvo la oportunidad, ahora que yo la tengo, creo que me odia, así que voy a tratar de ocultar mi emoción, pero la verdad es que ¡me muero de la emoción!- le dije y también brinqué.  
  
Ahora me preguntaba qué iríamos a aprender, ¿sacar conejos del sombrero? Todo sucedió muy rápido desde la llegada de la carta, la madre de Mandy nos llevó al Callejón Diagón, un lugar en Londres donde venden cosas sorprendentes, cosas para magos. Allí fue donde compramos nuestros útiles escolares. Al final, nos hospedamos en el Caldero Chorreante (un bar muy diferente a los del Londres muggle) ya que al día siguiente era el día de la partida del tren que nos llevaría al colegio, y de Birmingham a Londres hacemos 2 horas.  
  
Despertamos cerca de las 9, nos vestimos y alistamos nuestras cosas y llegamos a King´s Cross 15 minutos antes de las 10. Era el andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero la mamá de Mandy nos explicó que teníamos que caminar sin parar hacia la barrera que separa el andén 9 del 10 y por arte de magia, entramos a otro lugar, allí estaba el expreso de Hogwarts y muchos niños con sus padres despidiéndose.  
  
-Espero que les vaya bien- dijo la madre de Mandy, besándole la frente y abrazándola, a mpi me hizo lo mismo –vendremos por ustedes en Navidad, ¡Adiós!- la madre de Mandy se alejó y nosotras subimos al tren.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gracias a todos los que han mandado reviews, manden más!!!  
  
Este fue el segundo capitulo. 


	3. Harry Potter

1 Capitulo 3: Harry Potter  
  
Ya en el colegio, hicieron una ceremonia de selección para las casas y Mandy y yo quedamos en la misma casa por suerte: en Ravenclaw. Por lo que ví todos querían ser de Gryffindor, como el chico pelirrojo de miles de hermanos y como Harry Potter. Ahí fue la primera vez que lo conocí.  
  
Cuando lo vi fue impresionante, estaba ahí, el sin decir nada, sin conocer todavía a nadie. Le quería hablar pero no me atreví a hacerlo, simplemente porque pensé que me ignoraría. Él era perfecto, desde su pelo negro azabache, pasando por esos bellos ojos verdes y esos labios de miel hasta sus pies, libres como el viento.  
  
Sus logros fueron tantos que nunca acabaría en contarlos, en resumen; 4 años venciendo al mismísimo Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. El simple hecho de conocerlo me enorgullece, ya que puedo presumir que yo "conozco a Harry Potter" aunque sea sólo de vista, eso ya es mucha ganancia. 4 años de éxtito para él y 4 años de sufrimiento para mi, y todo por cometer el simple hecho de haberme enamorado de alguien tan imposible, tan inalcanzable. Pero yo sabia que el nunca sabría de mi existencia, que ni siquiera me había visto alguna vez, que si me moría a él no le importaria.  
  
-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,- .,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,  
  
Nota: Disculpen a todos por el retraso, pero es que ya no sé que poner, les agradecería mucho sus sugerencias porque si no se me ocurre nada, tendré que quitar mi fic. 


End file.
